Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter system, an inverter apparatus, and a method of controlling the inverter system.
Discussion of the Background
An inverter cell provided in an inverter apparatus includes a smoothing capacitor to smooth a direct-current (DC) voltage which is converted from an alternating-current (AC) voltage by a converter circuit of the inverter cell. The smoothing capacitor needs to be charged first in order to operate for smoothing the DC voltage.
However, the smoothing capacitor is not charged when the inverter apparatus is first energized.
Thus, the technology for initially charging the smoothing capacitor has been disclosed in Japanese published unexamined application 2002-345258, for example.